Vehicle exhaust components for treating diesel engine exhaust often include a housing (e.g., a muffler body) containing an exhaust aftertreatment substrate (e.g., a catalytic converter substrate, a lean NOx catalyst substrate, an selective catalytic reduction (SCR) substrate, a NOx trap substrate or a diesel particulate filter substrate). The housing often includes either a side inlet or an axially in-line inlet. A side inlet is generally aligned perpendicular to a central axis of the housing, while an axially in-line inlet is generally co-axially aligned with a central axis of the housing.
The natural velocity profile of exhaust gas at the upstream face of an exhaust aftertreatment substrate positioned within a housing having an axial in-line inlet resembles a parabolic curve with the velocity maximum at the center of the flow distribution and decreasing significantly outwardly towards the periphery of the flow distribution. The natural velocity profile of exhaust gas at the upstream face of an exhaust aftertreatment substrate positioned within a side inlet housing has a maximum velocity at the half of the substrate located opposite from the inlet side of the housing. Non-uniform velocity flow distribution shortens the useful lives of the aftertreatment substrates, and reduces their operational efficiency.
Various flow distribution devices have been used to create a more uniform velocity flow profile. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,355,973; 5,732,555; 5,185,998; and 4,797,263 disclose exemplary flow distribution devices that can be used to prolong the useful life and efficiency of exhaust aftertreatment devices. However, these flow distribution devices typically either impede fluid flow causing an undesirable increase in backpressure or do not adequately distribute flow across the face of their corresponding exhaust aftertreatment device. Consequently, there is a need for improved flow distribution devices that provide an effective flow distribution while at the same time generating reduced backpressure.